Sky is Yours
by rednbluemakegreen
Summary: Time can change a lot of things... (Rated T for character death)


This is my first story on this site, so please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Soundwave and Tracks sat on the bench together looking up at the vast sky above them. Tracks cuddled closer to Soundwave, trying to keep warm in the chilly night weather.

"It's so beautiful," Tracks whispered to his lover, "I wish I could just box it up and keep it all for myself." The youngling joked quietly.

"Then consider it yours." Soundwave replied simply.

Tracks gave Soundwave a perplexed look, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, one day, I am going to give you the sky."

Tracks felt his spark flutter inside him, "R-really" He stammered, his eyes beginning to fill with cleansing fluid.

"Really." Soundwave reassured, wiping away Tracks' tears with his thumb "I promise!"

_Present Day_

The Autobots and Decepticons were in a heated battle over a nuclear power plant. The air was heavy with the sound of laser fire as both factions shot frantically at their opponents. Tracks hated battle, he didn't mind firing a few shots at some decepticreeps - that was actually kind of fun - but fighting usually dirtied his marvellous frame. Luckily for him he had been positioned on the outskirts of the makeshift battlefield meaning he didn't have to get involved in the actual battle, but rather sneak attack Decepticons inching away from the fight.

Tracks stood back watching the battle, keeping an optic on their opponents. In the distance, a bit away from the fight, Tracks noticed some movement. Getting closer he realised it was Soundwave's cassetticons.

'_Just like Soundwave to get someone else to do his dirty work.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Ravage slink off behind a nearby collection of rocks. He waited a few moments before following her.

It had been vorns since Tracks had last spoken to Soundwave. When they were younglings they were inseparable, but as they grew up they began to see less and less of each other until they eventually never saw each other any more. As much as he hated to admit it, he still had feelings for Soundwave and still wanted to be with him, but after all the time that had passed and with the war and all it was near enough impossible to start any kind of stable relationship - and that wasn't even factoring in the fact that they were on opposing factions.

Upon arrival he saw Ravage and Soundwave talking. '_Easy target'_ he said to himself. Raising up his gun, he could feel his emotions welling up inside himself, stopping him from pulling the trigger. '_This is for the Autobot cause' _He tried to persuade himself to no avail. '_I don't really have to do this do I? There must be another way, I know it!' _ He argued back and forth with himself until he couldn't wait any longer: He had to choose.

Soundwave falling to the floor appeared to happen in slow motion in front of him. Ravage and the other cassettes ran from all directions, some even abandoning the battle, to come to Soundwave's aid. It took every ounce of self-control that Tracks' had to stop him from running to help Soundwave himself but in the end the desire to help him was too overpowering.

As Tracks neared Soundwave he could see the damage he had inflicted. Soundwave's cassettes were unaware of Tracks; they were much too absorbed in absorbed in trying to save their master's life.

"Tracks…" Soundwave's voice was barely above a whisper, but still carried his signature monotone.

"Sssshhh, you're injured" Tracks closed the distance between them. "You shouldn't be trying to speak."

He knelt down besides Soundwave and tried to help the cassetticons block the wound. There was so much energon that they knew it was impossible to save him, yet they still kept trying.

"Do you-do you remember...When we were younglings…" Soundwave's vents had began leaking energon; Tracks continued to hush him, but he still continued talking. "...I m...I made you a…Promise…"

Tracks paused as the memory flooded back to him, "Y-you promised me the sky." A wave of coolant began to roll down his cheek plates.

"I..I missed...how we u...used to..be." Soundwave was finding it hard to form his words now. Every so often he would drop his monotone, causing his words to sound distorted. "W...what happ...happ..happened?..." He had dropped the monotone completely now.

"I don't know.." Tracks whispered through sobs, placing his helm against the greying mech. "I don't know."

"I...I…" Energon seeped out from under Soundwave's mask. "I...Lo...I…" He couldn't manage the words.

"PLEASE STOP!" Tracks begged.

"Tra...I...I...Tracks…."He kept trying.

"YOU'RE DYING! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Tracks continued to try, the cassetticons joining in the efforts until silence fell.

Soundwaves eyes flickered: once, twice, once more and that was it. He was gone, they had failed.

Tracks put his head back on Soundwaves offline chassis crying. "What have I done?" He asked no one in particular.

The war or anything else would move him or any of Soundwave's symbiotes from where they lay around the greyed tapedeck - lying around him as if to protect him from some unknown predator. Everything forgotten, they lay there long after the battle had subsided, each drifting off into recharge one by one.

Separated by time, brought together by death: This was their story.

* * *

Please leave a review, I'm always up for some feedback!

(I slightly apologise for killing Soundwave but my mind is a dark place so it's not sorry)


End file.
